The Value of Names
by Ghost of the moonlight
Summary: They all had titles before they met Luffy, but after they met him they gained new ones.


**I wrote this on a whim and I cant say that I really like how some of them turned out but still. I ran out of things to put. R and R and if anyone has any suggestions I can change some of this. **

* * *

><p><span>Zoro: The Demon<span>

He always told himself that he didn't give a damn what other people thought of him. And for the most part he didn't. But he wants people to know his name and respect it as the name of a great swordsman, not as the name as a blood thirsty monster. His name has respect but its respect out of fear. He likes to think of himself as detached from emotions yet he can not stop the pain from coming when he hears mothers telling their children tales about the green haired demon wielding three swords. He's not a bad person, he just has ambition. But still when the whole world thinks you to be a demon you begin to think it yourself. That all changed when some weird kid that he didn't even know showed up and saved him and forced him to become a pirate. Now the name Zoro: The Demon has been smudged from his memory. Because he is now just Zoro: The First mate.

Nami: The Witch: 

Having to watch Belle-Mere die killed her inside. She blamed herself. If only she had done something different then perhaps this could have been avoided. Thought like these coursed through her damaged mind giving her a reason to hate herself. Then she betrayed her friends and family. Every time someone called her a witch a new wound was carved out inside her. But she hid the pain for her resolve. Deep down inside these wounds manifested into more self hate. She was a witch. Who else would betray her loved ones for greed? It took a good friend to see through the fog in her mind that even she had become lost in. He guided her out and showed her, she was not Nami: The Witch but just Nami: The Navigator.

Usopp: The Liar

There are many reasons as to why he lies so much. He lies to entertain his friends or just bring some excitement to an otherwise boring existence. His talent at it is astounding, almost as good as his ability to hit a target. He tells many fake stories of glory about himself on the outside. On the inside he tells himself that he's a weak coward. He's rapped up in his own lies just like everyone else and he cant figure out the truth. He either can't see it or chooses not to because the truth can be scary and unpredictable. The brave man that he met pointed out the truth to him anyway. And he became more than just Usopp: The Liar but he became Usopp: The Sniper

Sanji: The Burden

Everyone knows that dealing with loss is hard, bi it your own or someone close to you. But when you're responsible for that person's loss feels worse. The guilt ate away at Sanji when he caused Zeff to lose his leg and dream for him. He became blinded by his guilt and convinced himself that he had to stay with old man to repay his dept. That was the day Zeff became his teacher. But even after there was nothing left that Zeff could teach Sanji he still stayed convinced that his dept was not yet repaid. He didn't even notice that he had become nothing but a pain for Zeff. He would turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to anyone who tried to tell him to leave. His dream had long been forgotten, buried in his own guilt. It took someone else's resolve to revive his own and show him that he was repaying his dept in the wrong way. No longer would he be Sanji: The Burden but he would be Sanji: The Chef.

Chopper: The Monster:

Being born different is never an easy thing to get past. When your own family rejects you for something you couldn't control can leave incurable wounds. He never wanted to be different; life is just cruel to its chosen few. Starvation drove him to eat the bad tasting fruit that the rest of his heard ignored and he turned into a monster. Driven out completely he realized that he had been given a new chance to find friends else where. When humans rejected him he gave up all hope and his fragile broke. When he met Dr. Hiruluk his heart was mended by the kindness the doctor showed. His heart was shattered again the day he died yet he studied medicine anyway. Of course no one would allow a monster to treat them he only did it because the doctor wanted him to. He truly felt like he was alone. The boy that arrived out of nowhere and claimed that he was his friend showed him; he was more than Chopper: The Monster he was Chopper: The Doctor.

Robin: The Untrustworthy

Growing up is without parents is hard, made even harder when your left with someone who doesn't care. She knows this from experience. She also knows the savage cruelty that seemingly innocent people can have inside of them. She saw plenty of it after the night her home burned and she had a bounty placed on her head. She could see people for who they truly were inside. But no one could see what she was like inside. Not that anyone ever cared to look before. The line of work she was forced to enter for survival consisted of betrayal and being betrayed. No one truly trusted her and she learned that it would be foolish to trust them. And that was how she saw the world. The first person to have absolute trust in her was the first person that she felt secure returning trust. And suddenly she was no longer Robin: The Untrustworthy because she had a whole family that trusted her with their lives. She was just Robin: The Archeologist.

Franky: The Troublemaker

The day his problems began was probably the day his parents decided they didn't want him anymore and they threw him into the ocean to die. Even after Tom rescued him and trained him to be a shipwright he was constantly causing trouble. He would build battle ships to fight to sea kings with only to lose and have his ships turn into scrap metal. Iceberg told him that something bad would come of just leaving those weapons lying around but Franky was to stubborn to listen. Still no one foresaw that those ships would be used against them and get Tom arrested, just as his name was about to be cleared. He blamed himself and never let the pain go. It lead to him becoming a gang leader and causing all sorts of trouble around Water 7. He destroyed ships that he would have once loved to build and convinced himself that he wasn't worthy enough to go out and fulfill his dream. The day a weird kid, that caused even more trouble than he did, showed up and convinced him to forgive himself was the day he realized; he wasn't Franky: The Troublemaker anymore but was Franky: The Shipwright.

Brook: The Feared

His first life is a memory that he will never forget and will always cherish but his first life is still just a memory. He can never go back to it. But if he could he probably would have because the loneliness is just to much to bear. He is a skeleton living alone on a ship that contains nothing but memories for him. Sometimes he would see people on ships his happens to drift by but they are to scared of his appearance to give him a chance. He is even scared of his own appearance sometimes. And even when he is pretending that he doesn't mind being alone, he can't help but think it will be like this forever. The day some overexcited boy came climbing onto his ship excited about getting to meet a talking skeleton was when his fears where calmed. Because from that moment onward he was no longer Brook: The Feared he was Brook: The Musician.


End file.
